Locker Room
by Hopes-light
Summary: Fem-slash- rated R18 bella was kept late to bring up her Gym grade little did she know what she would walk into when she went into the locker room- bad at summaries lemons galore


Hey this is my FIRST ever story I hope you like it

Please review

Rating – R 18+ for content

Disclaimer – I own nothing SM owns all characters I own idea story is a fem – slash lemon in AU (no Cullen's) so if you are not into those stories do not continue to read thanks.

IMPORTANT INFO – In This story Bella was in Forks before the Cullen's moved so no Edward ...

^_^

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

_Closer by Nine Inch Nails_

_

I let out a soft sigh as my feet dragged me back towards the girl's locker room. I looked at the large clock that rested over the gym door way it read 4:15, I let out a groan it was over 30 minutes since the end of day bell had gone, and Coach Clapp pulled me aside

*Flash Back*

_After another dismal Gym lesson I moved to leave the polished floorboards when Coach's loud voice echoed in the room_

"_SWAN, MY OFFICE" _

_Nodding to Angela I started walking over to the tiny room coach called an office. I had been living in Forks for the last 6 months and in that time I had, had at least 6 visits to this office. I let out a little sigh as I felt Mike Newtons hand pinch my ass ignoring it I continued towards the little room. Coach had bet me there and was sitting behind his desk hands clasped behind his neck._

"_Sit Bella" he motioned to the chair leaning forward as I sat_

"_Now Bella, I have to talk to you about your grade, honestly your failing Gym..."_

_I opened my mouth to protest but Coach held up a hand to stop me_

"_Now, now I KNOW its not your fault and you have told me on MANY occasions that you have 'balance problems'... I've seen them" he chuckled a little and I could feel my face heat up slightly _

"_I've spoken with Principle Blance and she has agreed that if you put in 30 to 45 minutes of Gym work with me after school for the next 2 weeks we can pass you" _

_I took a moment to go over his proposal fail or 2 weeks of extra Gym letting out a sigh I held out my hand_

"_Deal" I said as Coach's own large meaty hand engulfed mine and I suddenly got the feeling I was making a deal with the devil._

*End Flashback*

After that work out I KNEW coach was the devil. Letting out another soft sigh I silently pushed open the change room door I moved like a ghost into the ill-designed area my locker was in the very back of the room. Quietly undressing I wrapped the stupid locker room towel around my body. I was sure a man made them mandatory they were so short resting mid thigh and you had to be careful how you walked otherwise the towel flew open revealing the goods. As I moved down towards the communal showers, I stopped when I heard a low throaty moan. Moving forward quietly I peaked around the row of lockers and stopped dead in my tracks, the first thing I saw was Jessica's head buried between Lauren's legs.

I felt my eyes travel down Jessica's body and saw the brunette was fully clothed in her short skirt and a tight top on her knees in front of Lauren who was spread out on the bench NAKED, her legs thrown over Jessica's shoulders. My eyes travelled up her body I watched as she squirmed under Jessica's ministrations as one of her long pale hands was buried in Jessica's thick brown curls holding her head where she needed it. I saw how she grinded against jess's face moaning, i couldn't pull my eyes away as they moved up her body I watched in fascination as her tits bounced in time with her hip movements. Finally my eyes rested onto her face her head was thrown back in pleasure her full red lips parted with pants.

I felt the throb in my core and I felt my slick wetness running down my thighs. Sure Lauren was a bitch to me but what I was witnessing was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. I moved a hand down to my sopping pussy and I braced one foot against the bench on this side of the lockers. i circled my clit and held back the hiss of pleasure I felt my clit had swollen in arousal I moved my hand lower and felt my aroused lips engorged with blood. Slipping into my folds I slid two fingers into my pussy moving them in time with Laurens movements as I watched the sight in front of me. I roughly rubbed my thumb against my clit letting the sparks of pleasure run through my spine. I added another finder my body begging for release, I nearly whimpered as I heard Lauren speak a fresh wave of wetness flowed over my fingers letting me finger myself easier.

"Jess" panted Lauren

"Mmmmm" came back Jessica's reply

"I... oh god... Fuck..." panted Lauren I felt my towel fall away as my other hand palmed my tit pinching and rolling the nipple

"Suck my clit jess," panted Lauren a moment later she let out a little squeal so I assumed Jessica did as she was asked. I watched as one of Jessica's hand reached up and started to play with Lauren's left full boob pinching the nipple in a similar fashion as I was doing to my own.

"Jess..." moaned Lauren a little louder than before

"Fuck you taste good" moaned Jessica the first I heard from her since I watched their intament act voyeuristically as she pushed Lauren's legs off her shoulders and moved into a kneeling position. From my angle I got a good look there spread out in front of me was Lauren her engorged pussy glistening I let out a low growl as I watched Jess lean in and lick up her juices. Before moving up and latching her pink lips around Lauren's rosy nipples moments before shoving her fingers into Lauren's pussy.

"Fuckkkkkk..." moaned Lauren pulling jess's head up to meet her own I let out a frustrated sigh as their lips met each groaning from the contact before jess pulled away and slid back down Lauren's body and she pulled Lauren's legs over her shoulders and attacked her pussy again. I speed up my fingers and played with my clit a little harder biting my lips to hold back my moans. I watched as Lauren's body tensed

"Fuck... yes... suck my clit jess..... soooooo good.... shit lick my hole.... that's it fuck me with your mouth..... yesssss..... ohhh bite my clit.....mmmmmmm..... Fuck my hole lick me out..... yesssssssssssssss" I watched a Lauren orgasmed I felt another wave of slickness roll over my hand and I felt my panting increase.

I watched as jess cleaned Lauren up lapping every bit of her juices before sliding up her body again kissing her hard before standing up...

"you know I hate to run but I have to work" said jess looking regretful I watched Lauren nod as jess left slamming the door a little in true Jessica style I speed up my movements desperate for release I closed my eyes as I started to remember the scene in front of me when I heard a gasp. Stilling my movements I cracked open a eye and saw Lauren standing there her eyes locked onto my fingers buried in my pussy.

"You... oh god" she whispered sitting on the bench still naked. I felt my eyes looking down at her still glistening pussy lips and unconsciously moved my fingers in and out of my dripping pussy. I heard Lauren groan,

"Bella" she whispered as she stood up and move closer to me I felt my eyes widen as she crashed her lips to mine. I felt molten larva course through my body as I slid my tongue into her mouth meeting hers she tasted like chocolate I groaned and one of her hand reached up and palmed my tit I moaned and pulled away

"I thought you hated me" I panted I watched as recognition crossed her face as her hand curled around my wrist and pulled my fingers from my pussy

"I don't hate you I only acted like that coz I couldn't do this" she whispered plunging two fingers into my hole and curling her tongue around my coated fingers moaning at the taste before crashing her lips to mine again. Lauren pulled away to quickly for my liking and started kissing down my chest before sucking my nipple into her hot cavern of a mouth and her tongue flicked over my hardened peak. Quickly she added a third finger into my pussy and ground her palm into my clit. Pulling a loud groan from me she switched sides and nipped at my bouncing breast

"Shit Bella... I have dreamed of sucking these" she whispered licking my sensitive peak as she moved down my body until she was eye level with my pussy. Pushing me back until my knees connected with the bench she pushed until I was laying down before she moved up to my dripping pussy.

Running a finger between my folds, she said

"This is all for me" before she spread my lips and dove in sucking onto my clit I let out a squeal of pleasure as her warm tongue circled my clit I felt another wave of wetness run down my thighs. I fisted her long blonde locks in my hand as her long fingers curled inside me hitting my spongy G-spot I cried out in pleasure.

"Lauren..... ohhhhhhh..... fuckkkkkkk" I hissed as she sucked my clit again hard my hips bucked against her face and I could feel her smile against my pussy and started to hum the vibrations sending shocks through my body. I groaned with the loss of contact as her plump lips left my sensitive clit but gasped with pleasure as her long tongue slid into my hole and started to thrash about. I squirmed and bucked against her tugging at her hair lightly one of her hand slid up and started tweaking my puckered nipples and the other hand played with my clit. I could feel the burn in my loins the feeling of a coil tightening I could feel my walls constricting around Lauren's talented tongue as she licked the sides of my pussy her fingers still continuing their ministrations on my clit

"ohhh fuck me with your tongue...." I moaned my voice sounding needy "suck me....s-shit.... f-f-fuckkkkkk"

"let go Bella" whispered Lauren before she continued to lick me out adding her fingers to the mix. As she pumped and licked steadily, I felt the coil snap and my whole body felt like it was consumed with fire. I felt my hips buck wildly as my juices flowed like a river out my spent pussy. And there in-between my leg Lauren licked up every drop when she was done cleaning me up she placed open mouth kisses on my hole, lips and clit before moving up placing kisses underneath my tits before sucking each nipple into her mouth and lavishing worship on each

"God I love your tits, I've imagined doing this a hundred times" she whispered as she straddle my waist, I could feel her own wetness spreading across my flushed skin. Moving down so her face was level with mine, she pushed her mouth softly against my own.

As I slid my hand down her body I brushed against her breast but continued further until I cupped her pussy and then without warning I buried my fingers insider her moaning as she clenched around my three digits. Flipping her over so her back was against the bench I moved quickly down her body longing to taste the forbidden fruit I was nervous never having done this or had it done to me... by a girl at least I kissed each nipple sucking a little then move so I was eye level with her sex taking a deep breath I looked closely at her pussy her dripping folds engorged clit and lent forward licking her clit. I was surprised she tasted good like fruits or something equally as sweet. Still pumping my fingers in and out of her core I sucked on her clit and nibbling on it. Lauren muttered incoherent words

"fuck... shit" she moaned and I felt her clenching around me she was still sensitive from before.

"Bellaaaa" she moaned "I've wanted you for so long.... shit... i-I'm not gonna last fuckkkkkk"

I quickly moved from her clit and licked her warm wet hole sucking down her juices greedily rubbing her clit with my hand. As I sucked and licked her hole I suddenly felt Lauren clench around me and she let out a loud scream. And like Lauren did for me I licked and sucked all her spent juices pulling away I crashed my lips to hers

"that was great" I whispered against her lips

"I know" she replied as we both stood up she pulled me towards the showers looked like it was time for round two.

....

So what did you think please review


End file.
